


Soy Drácula

by Camilunga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Mencionado, Beber sangre sin consentimiento, Convertido a Vampiro, Dia Internacional del Snarry, Halloween, International Snarry Day, M/M, Minerva McGonagall Mencionada, Mortifagos - Freeform, Snarry Day!, Vampiro Severus Snape, Voldemort Mencionado, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga
Summary: Una noche después de andar deambulando en el castillo Harry escucha una conversación entre Dumbledore y McGonagall que lo hacen descubrir sin querer uno de los secretos de Severus y lo hacen querer ser parte de el también.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Soy Drácula

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chic@s!! Pues aquí les traigo la quinta y penúltima historia prometida para que la disfruten en estos días después del... Dia Internacional del Snarry!!!!
> 
> Ya solo nos queda una mini historia mas que será publicada el día 2 de Noviembre! Así que espero verl@s por aquí disfrutándol@s.
> 
> Una disculpa de antemano si encuentran algún error ortográfico o palabras que se repiten demasiadas veces.
> 
> Esta historia ya había visto la luz hace 10 años en Slasheaven, solo la edite un poco y la traje para que nueva gente la disfrute.
> 
> Soy fácil de manejar, si les gusta, dejen kudos y si pueden por favor dejen un comentario (Aun así los fantasmitas son Bienvenidos aquí) si no les gusta no me digan y no hagan un desastre aquí.
> 
> De nuevo una disculpa si encuentran muchos errores ortográficos.
> 
> Los personajes no son míos!
> 
> Disfruten la lectura...

Caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos, no podía encontrar a Severus por ningún lado y necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él, había escuchado accidentalmente una conversación entre Dumbledore y McGonagall y no le había gustado lo que escuchó, así que se dirigió desesperadamente hacia la oficina de Severus.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la oficina de Severus llamó a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que entró en la oficina del Maestro de Pociones buscándolo pero no lo encontró allí, después de unos segundos de duda decidió buscarlo en sus habitaciones también, así que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que conducía a dichas habitaciones, rara vez iba allí, Severus era muy delicado con su privacidad y aunque habían estado saliendo durante unos meses ... Bueno, si a sus enormes sesiones de sexo loco y apasionado pueden llamarse así, entonces sí, había estado saliendo con Severus Snape, su temible profesor de pociones, durante varios meses.

Sus encuentros siempre tenían lugar en la Sala de los Menesteres, rara vez en las habitaciones del mayor en las mazmorras, y él, siendo este tonto enamorado que era, nunca contradijo al mayor, mejor, cuanto menos estuviera en ese lugar frío y sombrío, mejor para él…

Puso su varita en la puerta y dijo la contraseña, después de unos segundos la puerta brilló y lentamente entro en las habitaciones.

"Severus" dijo a la habitación solitaria, "Sev, lamento molestarte, sé que no te gusta que venga a las mazmorras pero necesito hablar contigo"

Pero nadie le respondió, la chimenea estaba encendida por lo que el mayor debería estar cerca, se dirigió a la puerta que daba al dormitorio, la abrió lentamente, metió la cabeza y miró alrededor de la habitación, solo algunas velas estaban encendidas, no había movimiento alguno así que entro y miró a su alrededor.

Supo de nuevo por qué odiaba las mazmorras, eran demasiado lúgubres para él y no entendía cómo a Severus no le importaba vivir allí, miró de nuevo y una bebida en la cómoda llamó su atención, caminó hacia el vaso y lo miro cuidadosamente, era un vaso ordinario, pero los restos de la bebida que estaba allí hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda y de repente lo que escuchó de la boca de Dumbledore ya no era una broma...

_Flashback..._

_“Minerva, sabes que Severus nunca dañaría a ninguno de los estudiantes" dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaba con la profesora McGonagall a través de uno de los invernaderos. “Sabes que incluso si tiene la necesidad de sangre, siempre la obtiene entre las filas de los Mortífagos, terminando con el que menos sospecharían"_

_"Pero Albus" interrumpió ella "Ahora está con Harry, puede ser peligroso si de pronto se sale de control"_

_"Minnie a menos que nuestro Harry lo permita, Severus nunca beberá su sangre contra su voluntad" terminó el Director mientras acariciaba el hombro de la profesora._

_Fin del Flashback..._

Un quejido salió de sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron, finalmente entendiendo todo, Severus era... Severus era un vampiro...

Miró hacia atrás pero todavía estaba solo, miró hacia la copa de nuevo y de repente se dio cuenta de algo, estaba parado frente a la cómoda, tenía prohibido abrir esa cómoda, una de las pocas veces que había estado allí con Severus su curiosidad había surgido cuando Snape había ido a llamar a un elfo doméstico y se había levantado de la cama, había ido directamente a esa cómoda, quería saber qué había allí y apenas había abierto un poco el primer cajón cuando Severus regresó sin que él se diera cuenta y cerró el cajón de un manotazo.

Lo había mirado asustado y Severus solo le había dicho que no estuviera fisgoneando en su habitación, mucho menos en ese tocador, por eso ahora lo estaba abriendo, había varias cosas ahí pero lo que llamó su atención fue un pequeño cofre de madera, lo abrió lentamente y adentro había un pergamino que se veía muy arrugado como si hubiera sido leído miles de veces, lo tomó en sus manos y lentamente lo desenrolló...

> **_Albus_ **
> 
> **_Sé que estarás preocupado por mí, por no aparecer en Hogwarts las últimas dos semanas, o por no darte noticias de lo que está pasando en las filas del Señor Oscuro, pero no pude hacerlo, no te preocupes, ellos no me descubrieron, pero algo pasó y no me gusta para nada, pero no puedo hacer ya nada para solucionarlo, el día que el Señor Oscuro llamó, también había llamado a otros cinco Mortífagos, tuvo una "agradable" sorpresa para nosotros._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_¿Recuerdas que hace unos meses te había dicho que estaba planeando algo? Ahora lo sé, y maldigo el momento en que acepté unirme a sus filas, mi vida está ahora más condenada que antes._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Albus, me convirtió, me convirtió en un maldito vampiro, Un… Maldito… Vampiro._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Sé que las clases comenzarán pronto pero en esta condición no puedo regresar, puedo lastimar a alguien si no sé cómo controlar mi sed y no quiero que ninguno de los alumnos salga lastimado y mucho menos él, tú eres el único que conoce mis sentimientos (porque siempre has sido un metomentodo y conocías mis sentimientos antes que yo) que ahora tengo que enterrar profundamente dentro de mí._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Solo Merlín sabe que me muero por estar ahí el día que llegue, solo Merlín sabe cuánto quiero verlo bien, saber que está bien después de lo que pasó en el ministerio, pero no puedo Albus no puedo y no quiero hacerle daño, así que te pido que lo cuides y por favor dale este medallón tiene varios hechizos que lo cuidarán de cualquier peligro, porque sé que se avecinan cosas terribles para él y no podré estar a su lado para cuidarlo, lo amo Albus y por eso quiero que sea feliz y este bien aunque no esté a mi lado, te prometo que pronto tendrás noticias mías ..._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Severus_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_P.D. Hay una ventaja en esto de ser vampiro… ya no tengo que bloquear mis pensamientos del Señor Oscuro, porque ya no puede meterse en mi cabeza y puedo pensar libremente en Harry._ **

Esa carta confirmó todos sus pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, Severus pensaba en su seguridad y también descubrió que lo había amado durante mucho tiempo, de repente un brillo lo hizo mirar hacia el cofre y notó un relicario allí, seguramente ese era el medallón del que Severus estaba hablando en la carta y sonrió, volvió a guardar ambos artículos en el cofre y cerró el cajón.

Se volvió hacia el armario, su curiosidad ganando de nuevo, sabía muy bien que cuando alguien escondía algo lo escondía detrás de su ropa, por lo que imaginó que Severus no sería la excepción.

Cuando separó las capas de ropa, encontró un pequeño panel con viales y cuando los revisó notó que contenían sangre, no quiso imaginar de dónde había venido...

Cerró las puertas del armario, finalmente dejando de husmear, y cuando se apartó, de las sombras apareció Severus mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, se veía imponente allí parado, más aún con esa ropa negra que le encantaba usar y esa enorme capa, él estaba sorprendido y su pareja muy enojado.

"Sev... yo..." Trató de decir.

"¿Qué? …. ¿Qué haces en mis habitaciones?" preguntó mirándolo con tanta rabia en esos ojos negros.

Miró hacia abajo sin soportar la dureza de esos ojos que amaba.

"Dime Harry, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sin mi permiso?" Preguntó de nuevo, su voz apenas un susurro.

Harry tragó saliva "Escuché a Dumbledore y McGonagall hablar de ti" finalmente dijo sin siquiera mirar al mayor.

Lentamente, Severus comenzó a caminar hacia él empujándolo hacia atrás, mientras aún lo miraba con dureza.

“Y dime… ¿Qué escuchaste de ese par de cotillas? ¿Qué pudieron haber dicho para hacerte venir a mis habitaciones sin mi permiso?” preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Yo... uh..." tartamudea.

Severus ríe "No tartamudees amor" le dice al oído.

Harry no podía pronunciar una palabra, el aliento de Severus en su cuello no le dejaba pensar, mientras tanto el pocionista lo tomaba ligeramente por los hombros y lo giraba haciéndolo mirar al espejo.

"Mírame" le susurró al oído.

Harry miró hacia arriba y miró directamente a su reflejo, pero Severus no apareció en él, pero sabía que estaba allí, sentía sus labios en su cuello y sus manos en su cintura y su respiración ligera moviendo su cabello, sorprendido una voz en su cabeza le dijo "Es verdad, todo es verdad" no podía creerlo.

"Sí Harry es verdad" Severus respondió a sus pensamientos "Y ahora verás lo que te pasa por no confiar en mí e investigarme" dice con una voz sensual haciéndolo temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

Sonriendo ante los escalofríos de su pareja, le dio la vuelta lentamente haciéndolo mirar directamente a sus ojos, esperando que le dijera algo pero no, estaba ido, hipnotizado por su mirada.

Severus recuerda cómo Harry siempre le decía eso, que sus ojos lo hipnotizaban, que con solo mirarlo se hundía en esos hermosos ónix que tenía y podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, y sí, eso fue lo que hizo, tomó ventaja del echo que Harry estaba perdido en su mundo y aprovechó para besarlo por completo, para darle pequeños mordiscos al cuerpo de su amado marcándolo entero, a veces su vampiro interior lo ganaba en la pelea y enterraba un poco más sus colmillos disfrutando un poco de las pequeñas gotas de sangre que le daba su amado sin saberlo, ya no podría vivir sin esa sangre, era como una droga y no sabía por qué, pero no quería consultar con Dumbledore, porque le prohibiría ver a Harry y no podría estar más separado de él.

Así como los lobos elegían a su pareja de por vida, los vampiros también. Pero ellos los elegían por su sangre, por su olor y sabor, y Harry era su otra mitad.

Finalmente Harry salió de su ensueño y se separó un poco de Severus, pero siguió mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Conviérteme Severus" pidió en un susurro.

Él se congeló, solo iba a bromear un poco con Harry y luego le iba a explicar todo, iba a prometerle que todo iba a estar bien, que no lo lastimaría pero luego esto, no podía decir nada, su amado estaba pidiendo algo que deseaba desde el momento en que empezaron a estar juntos pero no podía, no podía condenarlo.

"Por favor, Severus" dijo Harry y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar de esos hermosos ojos verdes "Conviérteme, así estaré contigo para siempre, nunca necesitaríamos estar separados", seguía diciendo, las lágrimas no paraban, Severus estaba perdido, sostuvo el rostro de Harry entre sus manos frías limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares perdido en esos ojos verdes.

Suspiró y luego entró en la mente de Harry, viendo todos los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de su amado, quiso saber por qué estaba preguntando eso y pronto lo descubrió, se vio a sí mismo parado frente a la tumba de Harry y entendió la petición de Harry, ese también era su miedo, abrazó a Harry, lo abrazó con fuerza.

Harry sollozó en su túnica "Sev" dijo en un profundo sollozo "no me dejes" dijo sosteniendo fuertemente la túnica oscura "No lo pienses, solo hazlo, por favor déjame amarte por toda la eternidad" dijo aferrándose a él.

Y apartó todos sus pensamientos y fue egoísta, porque sí, quería a Harry solo para él y para nadie más, así que acercó su boca al oído de su amado y susurró "Te amo" y luego... luego lo envolvió en su capa...

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer espero la hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Esta historia fue inspirada en una canción que se llama Soy Drácula. De nuevo Gracias por leer espero los haya distraído un poco de cualquier cosa difícil que este pasando por sus cabezas en estos momentos.
> 
> Espero que se mantengan a salvo y san@s! Abrazos a tod@s.
> 
> Recuerden los Kudos y los comentarios son Bienvenidos y apreciados!


End file.
